From a hygiene standpoint, absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, are typically packaged individually with a sheet-like packaging medium. Absorbent articles with elongated product length to provide sufficient absorbency while a wearer is, for example, sleeping are used widely. Such absorbent articles with elongated product length are typically folded into four while normal products are folded into three (for example, Patent Document 1).
For package structures of such absorbent articles (hereinafter, sometimes simply referred to as “packaged product(s)”), methods of saving packaging media and thereby reducing the manufacturing cost have been known. First, for example, an absorbent article is folded from one side, in a lengthwise direction, and is disposed on a packaging medium with the folded side facing downward. Then, the absorbent article is folded from the other side toward the one side together with the packaging medium to be joined to the one side. The folded absorbent article has a Z-shaped side configuration. Such a packaged product has been disclosed (see Patent Document 2). With such a packaged product, a required amount of the packaging medium is reduced as compared with a case in which the packaging medium is provided on an entire back surface of the absorbent article.